Mink tradition
by Darkano95
Summary: The Straw hats minus Sanji spends the night at Zou. LuNa. LuffyxNami and some nakamaships. Rated T.


**It's been long guys! More than one month I think. I tried writing some one-shots but they were all failures. This one is my third or fourth attempt for a one-shot in this past month. I took a risk writing this since it happens in the Zou arc and the content might oppose what will happen next in the manga. I have also some theories and things that I noticed, merged with the story. I'm sure that some might not be true, but I will tell you in the author note at the end what I think is almost correct. I'm mentioning that I wrote this before the release of chapter 808 so that people would understand the plot holes when they will read it in the future. It's not the first time I did it. Zou was a normal island in my valentine fic lol**

 **Now enjoy~**

* * *

 **THIS FIC CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ THE MANGA. DON'T COME COMPLAIN LATER IF YOU DIDN'T READ UP TO CHAPTER 807.**

 _ **Mink tradition**_

The Straw-Hat crew was currently resting on Zou, a giant elephant, where they learned that Sanji went off somewhere on his own after leaving a message for them. The three crewmembers that were with him, Nami, Chopper and Brook were dead worried since he is been gone for more than a week and they didn't get any information of his current situation. They got news on Luffy and the others' safety after the Dressrosa incident, but only the cook was missing. Not knowing about the well-being of a comrade was scaring them and made them think of the worst possible situation. What would Luffy say if something bad happened to Sanji? Even when they were reunited after eleven long days, the happiness of seeing the rest of the crew didn't make them forget that fear. Nami didn't take long to shed a tear despite looking so happy when she saw Luffy and hugged him in a tight, intimate embrace before apologizing about the cook.

Much time later, after eating and getting to know about what happened in this country, Wanda -the female dog mink who Usopp liked to call 'Nami-dog-woman'- told everyone that she will lead them to some place to sleep. It was already night time and for some reason, Kinemon and Kanjuro were still not here. But it might be for the best since the minks resent the samurais for being the cause of their country's destruction.

"Luffy…Shouldn't we set sail now and search for Sanji-kun? Who knows what happened to him?" Nami looked worried again as she walked next to him.

Luffy was watching the starry night with his hands behind his head and looked thoughtful.

"I don't really know what to do. But would it change anything to sail tonight or tomorrow? It's already late. Sanji is strong so don't worry about him," Luffy grinned.

"But…" Nami didn't look convinced. She still had a worried expression.

"She is right Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed with teary eyes, wearing a king outfit. "It's strange that Sanji didn't come back. We kept waiting but nothing changed. The worst case would be that…without anyone knowing he…"

"Don't say something stupid." Zoro got irritated by their persistent worry. "That crap cook wouldn't die so easily. If he dies, it's either by my hands or when his brow will cease to be curly."

"Are you trying to say that his curly brow is his whole existence?" Franky asked to him.

Usopp crossed his arms. "Sincerely I'm more worried about whether a woman is involved or not. He almost died from nosebleed on Fishman Island and if the same thing happened, he would be in a pretty bad situation."

"AAHHHHH! SANJIIIIIII!" Chopper cried and ran around as he wondered if he still had enough of Sanji's blood group.

Robin put a hand under her chin and said, "He might have been deceived by a woman and got stripped of all his belonging before ending on the road?"

"That's certainly possible," said Zoro.

Usopp nodded.

Brook frowned, looking worried too. "You are all pretty harsh. Even Sanji-san won't… Never mind."

"Oi."

"BE MORE SERIOUS GUYS!" yelled Nami. "One of our crewmember is missing you know?!"

Usopp and Franky looked down while Zoro and Robin kept a straight face, but you could tell that inside they were also worried about Sanji.

Nami turned back to her captain. "Luffy… are you su-… WHAT ARE YOU DOING WANDA?!"

Wanda was licking Luffy's cheek and the young captain looked troubled by the dog Mink's overly high affection toward him.

Wanda smiled apologetically, "Sorry Nami, I can't really help myself. My canine instincts are kicking in since I laid my eyes on him. We have the same tastes so I suppose it's quite normal that I'm attracted to him."

"Wanda!" Nami blushed mad because of what Wanda said out loud. It's true that they didn't promise to keep her feelings a secret but she could think more about her?!

The stunning navigator dressed like a queen, hugged Luffy's arm before forcibly pulling him from the female dog Mink. But Wanda only looked amused.

"We are having a serious conversation right now so restrain yourself!"

Now Wanda looked a little embarrassed and excited at the same time, like a certain Pirate Empress, wagging her tail. "Then is it okay to do it later?"

"NO!"

"…Who do you think will win?" the cyborg asked a few meter behind.

"You mean between human Nami and mink Nami?" asked Usopp.

"It's the same either way," Zoro said dully.

"You think they have the same panties?"

"Shut up Brook!"

Robin chuckled. They all already knew about Nami's feelings… beside maybe Chopper, Sanji and Luffy. Even now the navigator was doing a poor act to hide it. It was obvious how much she missed Luffy from the way she jumped literally on him. As far as she knew, that was the first time Nami hugged Luffy like that, but it didn't surprise them at all.

"Anyway Luffy, I…" Nami looked up preparing to ask again about their missing comrade. But she was surprised when Luffy placed his hat on her head. It's been really long since he did that the last time.

"You're worrying too much Nami. You guys don't need to feel bad or guilty about all that. Sanji decided by himself. You kept your promise of waiting for us here right? You even saved all these people! You did great! Let me take care of Sanji… For now you should just get a good sleep."

Nami didn't know if it was his words or if it was his straw-hat, but something made her worry disappear. As long as Luffy was here, there would be no problem. She finally smiled at him.

Zoro coughed, "Everything is good and all, but you should get a room first."

She blinked at those words before she looked at Luffy's arm trapped between her breasts. Nami instantly stepped a few step back and turned around to hide her face. They could still see her red ears even under Luffy's hat though.

Wanda smiled while watching those two. She had planned a gift for Nami and she was almost certain it would please her.

"Now please listen closely," she spoke up. "We minks have a rule created a long time ago that applies also for lesser minks. I should tell you about that."

Nami blinked. "What do you mean? I never heard about that."

"It's because we judged that this rule couldn't be applied to you when you came here," Wanda told, talking about the first group to arrive on Zou.

Nami tilted her head in confusion. As for Luffy, he lost interest when he heard about "rules" and tried to see how the interior of the pineapple houses looked like.

Wanda continued as they walked, "Minks are extremely low in numbers compared to you lesser minks (humans). We live on Zunisha for centuries but we never got too much minks on here. That's because of many traditions, like not giving birth to more than two children. It's something everyone accepted as no one wanted the downfall of the Mokomo Dukedom provoked by something like overpopulation. We also don't feel the need to reproduce for some reason. Many like the guardians of the Whale Forest, who dedicated their lives to protect the island, remain untouched until their death."

"Wait, wait," Zoro interrupted. "What has that anything to do with us?"

"Nothing. What I'm telling you right now is just to make you understand what I will say from now on."

Zoro nodded.

"Anyway, we don't do things you call marriage here. If both mates are consent, then there is no need for accord. They can immediately live with each other."

Robin looked interested by the minks' laws and way of living. "I see. You have free will like us, humans, but you are more bound to nature rather than superstitions, unlike us."

Zoro frowned. "It's not like we are bound to superstitions too. Believing in those things is a sign of fear and weakness."

For some reason, everyone looked at Usopp.

"OI!"

"It mostly helps saving vacant houses and avoids needing to build more on Zunisha. It would be a disaster if we had to cut the trees like you lesser minks to spread our city. Now when we have guests like you, we would ask or see by ourselves if you're in an intimate relationship with someone." Wanda winked to Nami.

" _Don't tell me…?!"_ The navigator's eyes widened.

"And we put you together with your mate so that every guest can get to sleep in a room. Right now, there is no real room and we all use sheep minks to sleep or sit around. We don't have countless of sheep minks, so we need you to sleep together with someone you are intimate with." Wanda looked at Nami who had her eyes hidden under Luffy's hat.

Nami then looked up and surprised everyone with her next action.

"Luffy!" She called her captain. He came down from a pineapple house a few seconds later.

"Nami, they are so funny these houses! There is nothing but a sheep inside. I wonder how they sleep," Luffy said but Nami didn't listen. She grabbed his hand and walked fast forward, pulling him behind her.

"Nami? Where are you pulling me? Oiiiiiii…"

A few seconds later, Luffy's voice couldn't be heard anymore.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Wanda and Robin looked only surprised that Nami didn't hesitate; then again she was one to hesitate only in front of the danger.

"Then I will sleep with Chopper," Robin said before she took the reindeer's hoof in her hand.

"Yeah! We can play with Momo before sleeping!"

The four other were put randomly in four rooms showed by Wanda, though Usopp was scared to sleep alone. So he asked Zoro-kun only to get beaten.

* * *

"Oh! That's the big sheep old man from the party!" Luffy looked with Nami, at the oversized sheep mink sleeping before him. Their hands were still connected.

"Don't be too loud Luffy! You will wake him up!"

"By the way, what are we doing here?"

Nami grinned before they got closer to the mink. "I was sleeping here for the past days. There must not be enough places for everyone to sleep so I decided to bring you here with me."

"I see…"

She told Luffy to climb on the big sheep and to not jump around since it would hurt the poor mink's stomach. Once Luffy laid on it with a sigh, Nami followed behind and went over him, stopping with her arms and legs on both sides of the captain.

"Nami?"

Nami didn't say anything as she was only staring at Luffy. She was still wearing the gorgeous black dress she had when they reunited, making her look even more beautiful in the moonlight. Her legs were barely covered, if not covered at all, because of her position and her dress split on both sides all the way to her hips. She took off the straw hat on her head and placed it near them. She looked like a goddess bathing in the moonlight, with the pearls on her head shining from the same light.

As if she decided their little staring wasn't enough, she slowly lowered her curvaceous figure to her captain until it was flat against him. A deep sigh came out of her when they made contact. Nami's head rested beside Luffy's on the sheep mink's soft fur. He was still looking at her confusedly so she decided to say something.

"There is no cover here right now. We need to cuddle or we won't get warm…"

"I see," Luffy smiled before slowly wrapping his arms around Nami and pressing her more against him. She moaned softly at the feeling.

The two remained awake in an almost awkward silence. The night was cold… Nami shivered from the low temperature and her love's ghost touches whenever he moved his hands. But honestly, it just gave her more excuses to cuddle with Luffy.

"Minks love to cuddle a lot… I guess I'm no different," she whispered, a smile present on her lips, before she got more comfortable with her head in the crook of his neck. She felt perfect. Their legs entangled. Her breasts pressed flat against him. And his arms tight around her waist. Her past week of anxiety felt like a lie. She was sooo happy that she could repeat "Garchu! Garchu!" stupidly like the minks.

"Shishishi, you're not a mink Nami," Luffy whispered back.

"I'm a _lesser_ mink Luffy. So I also love to cuddle a lot." She chuckled from her own, made up logic.

"Really?! So cool!" Luffy exclaimed with shiny eyes. Nami missed his antics so she couldn't help but giggle.

She then lifted her head to look at his face. "You don't like cuddling Luffy?"

"Hmm…I don't…but that was until now," he grinned.

Nami's stomach was full of fluttering butterflies as she bit her lower lip. She wanted to kiss him now. One on the cheek would be okay right? It wouldn't be too odd? Wanda could lick on it like it was normal so why Nami couldn't even kiss him? Wait… maybe she can do that…

Nami lowered her head to Luffy slowly and lightly licked his cheek. She smirked "You see? I'm also a mink!"

"…"

Luffy only stared blankly at her with his round owl eyes. The navigator realized she did something really embarrassing and her face flushed more and more by the second. She put back her head in the crook of his neck and hoped that he wouldn't feel her heartbeat. But it was hopeless since their chests were flat against each other.

She felt a hand rub her head gently as if trying to sooth her.

"Calm down. I know you're worried about Sanji but nothing will change if you get nervous or…weird… Just sleep."

Now that was a misunderstanding if Nami didn't know better. However she couldn't really say that she was nervous and _excited_ because of HIM so she just closed her eyes.

When sleep started to take over, Nami felt something soft and familiar on her forehead. A feeling she hadn't felt since a dozen of years. She looked up in surprise to see it was Luffy's lips.

"Lu-Luffy?" Her eyes became full of love and expectations when she looked at him smiling to her.

"It feels good right? Makino used to do that when I was kid. I thought it would help you."

Nami smiled back. She was also reminded of her mother because of the kiss and it comforted her. She moved her head closer to Luffy and put a soft lingering kiss near his lips. "Thank you."

Luffy just grinned and Nami put her head back, closing her eyes again. He must have thought that she gave the kiss as thanks. But she didn't mind for now. She felt great.

Time passed like that but neither of them dozed off. Luffy just looked thoughtful… but Nami got a little aroused from this situation and it made her unable to sleep.

"By the way Nami… you're not cold?"

"I'm feeling really warm…but I wouldn't mind if you heat me more~" It came out in a naughty tone. Not that Luffy would realize.

But to her surprise, and her pleasure, Luffy started rubbing Nami's bare thigh with his right hand. She bit his collar to stop her moans.

"How is it?"

"G-Good…" Her face was flushed red. She was happy that he couldn't see her right now.

He went up and down, sometimes even rubbing her firm butt. Nami's _bare_ firm butt. She wasn't wearing anything down there. Wanda told her that minks don't wear panties, and Nami already used all of hers since she didn't think they would stay here for ten days. Her current clothing, given obviously by the minks, is not made to be worn with underwears anyway. The huge splits and the threads on each side wouldn't be able to hide them after all.

The orange haired woman didn't know what to do. She wanted to kiss him and do all sorts of thing that she couldn't speak of, but they were sleeping on a living being. They couldn't get too much intimate on a poor sheep for god's sake! As much as she loved his touch, she needed to stop him.

"L-Luffy, you should st-"

"Nami…" He interrupted her.

"Wh-What?" She looked up to him.

Luffy gave her a really serious look. She gulped preparing to his next words, or hopefully his next action, thinking of something naughty again.

"Your legs and your butt are fat. Your body won't keep up with our adventures if you get lazy and eat too much you know."

"…"

*SNAP*

*BONK*

"It hurts!" Luffy cried softly through his clenched teeth as he had his hands covering a lump on his head. Nami stretched his cheeks and glared at him.

" _ **I don't want to hear about eating too much from YOU of all people.**_ " She looked even more terrifying when she was scolding him while keeping her voice low. " _ **And for your information my legs and my butt are perfect. You should feel lucky about their sexy forms. If you tell me that I'm fat again, I will kill you okay?!**_ "

Luffy was sweating a lot before he nodded fast.

"Good." Nami put back her head in the crook of his neck with a smile. He seriously deserved a beating for that remark, but she let him go, since she didn't want to waste this situation by creating a ruckus. She just realized that it also calmed her and she wasn't feeling as aroused as before. At least now she could sleep easily in her silly captain's arms. Not that he let her as he went back to rub her sexy forms, trying to help her with the cold temperature. She was forced to remain awake until her sweet torture ended. But Nami loved every moment of it and she felt ashamed at that.

* * *

There was someone else _enjoying_ 'sweet' tortures like Nami at that moment.

"Gyaaaaaaaahhhh! Please stop this! I will die if you chew me anymore! Ah, but I'm already dead… That's not the problem! At least I want Wanda-san to chew me please. I can't enjoy bites from men or males sincerely. Ah! Don't! Not that one please! GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **How was it? Well I wanted to tell more about my thoughts on this arc, through a fic, than make a good story. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't find it good. Most of it looked like poor fanservices. My main objective was what I wrote below.**

 **I think it must be hard to find all those things I talked about the current arc so I will tell you about them. First, I found with irritation that some thinks Nami worrying about Sanji is a hint of love. It's love… but purely nakamaship. And I think you must have understood my point near the beginning of this fic. For those who watch Fairy Tail, you must know how Lucy or other women like Erza can have intimate moment with someone other than the one they love. I have seen them in awkward or loving moments with Gray (MANGA SPOILERS:** _ **like when Gray apologized to Lucy for lying about his betrayal or Lucy apologizing about slapping him, only to be told with a small blush that it was okay since she did it in a maid outfit**_ **). Yet, it doesn't mean that they love him in a special way right? Again, it's purely nakamaship. But some people would definitely ship that. Compared to Fairy Tail's "nakama" moment, Nami worrying about Sanji looks really natural. So if there was LuNa shipper feeling anxious about that, you shouldn't anymore. It's extremely natural to be worrying about someone close who went off on his own (very probably in a dangerous mission) and still didn't give them any news about him after days. You would feel the same way if your brother or your best friend disappeared for days without a trace of him.**

 **Wanda (Nami dog woman) being attracted to Luffy has been stated by many. She herself said that she liked the human's furless skin as she licked him. She only did that to him, twice, as far as we know (Brook is an exception since he is bones and she is a dog). I personally consider this another subtle LuNa hint from Oda. Why would he even make Wanda if it wasn't for that? It might be for the joke with Usopp and Robin thinking that she ate Nami, but I don't think so. She looks like the important female character of this arc, like Conis from Skypiea.**

 **I won't tell much about the mink tribe's rule and all since I just made them up. But there might be some truth since they live for centuries on Zou, but aren't overpopulated. Maybe there is many like Bepo who left it.**

 **The sheep minks used as beds or seats is not made up. I'm almost 99% sure that it's true. When I saw Nami sleeping on the mink, I didn't think much but I thought it was odd. Then in chapter 807, I noticed that Luffy was sitting on a smaller sheep mink. That was when I understood this, as I wondered if they had things like beds or sofas. It wouldn't be odd if they didn't know how to make those, or simply couldn't make them. They might need to shave the sheep minks' furs to make a bed, and that is something horrible for them as their fur is their pride. Now you know why Nami was sleeping on that big sheep. Everyone must do the same on Zou.**

 **That's pretty much all the things I thought after watching the previous chapters. I really shortened it though. Anyway, I hope no one would be worrying about Nami's feelings after this. If you want another proof, I can tell you one. When Zoro got blown away by Kuma, Luffy reminded everyone to run away right? At that moment, Nami was the one who said "But Zoro is…" and looked worried about him. It's not any different from the current situation where she is worrying about Sanji. Oda likes to remind people that Nami is one of the most kind-hearted of the crew with Luffy and Chopper. She didn't hesitate to use money to try saving Caimie too. Or like when she wanted to save the kids. Even the minks' might have been saved by her kindness (of course many One Piece fans don't bother to see that part of her). Anyway, Nami's kindness is in the top three of the crew, even though she has a bad temper. People also say that if you get angry, it's because you actually care. But we all know that Nami will be with Luffy. I said it in one of my fic, Nami got scared of Zoro once at Punk Hazard, and Sanji don't even need an explanation. Only Viola gave a positive response to his "love" and it was when she was acting. His only chances are the okamas + Ivankov's ability to turn men (okamas) into women. This got too long in the end.**


End file.
